living_monster_of_the_weekfandomcom-20200214-history
How to Kill...Demons (sort of)
Okay so that was the most fun I've had in a while. To my knowledge no innocents died after we took on the hunt and we had a three for one special on the monster. Arcadia linked three murders where the hearts had been taken from the bodies. Despite the fact that she was protected by anti-scrying magic, with investigation and maybe “divine” intervention we found the woman that had been doing the slayings. Jackie could see that the target was possessed, a dark 10 foot shadow superimposed over the woman, she started to run when she realised we were onto her but Luiz was pretty fantastic as he ran her down with the car. The car didn’t necessarily win the fight, she nearly punched through to the engine block and even when she was trapped underneath she started lifting the car up. (Sorry about the car Jordan). Someone figured out that the demon was using the human hearts to anchor itself to this world and she was still carrying the last victim’s heart. I destroyed that with magic and the dark shadowy mist dispersed (but not before washing over Jackie and Jordan – note when destroying demon’s anchors, preferably be on the otherside of a magical circle, use a gun or something). One short escape from the sirens approaching later, we discovered that a few weeks ago in Detroit she and some others had summoned the demon (hatred and despair) after their entire street had been evicted and they were desperate, some of them punished those they deemed responsible by kidnapping their children, I think Hunters came in and killed her daughter who was possessed also, so the demon ran and could no longer feed on the hatred and despair of the city, so it needed a human heart to sustain it every fourteen days. Unsure how much her actions had been affected by the demon, we decided to do a ritual to alert us if she ever broke her word to us and summoned anything ever again. Then thing got weird, the two people most likely to kill her in my opinion were Luiz and I (for different reasons I suspect) but all of a sudden Jackie and Jordan had this desire to carve out the woman’s heart with knives… Deciding not to kills someone because you don’t have enough evidence is different than hurting your friends or yourself trying to protect that person from their own actions. Luiz and I had just about decided to let Jordan kill her (not Jackie because I think it might be hard for her to get over), when Jackie said she could see dark shadows over herself and Jordan. We did a cleansing spell that only just managed to be powerful enough, cleansing them of the dark influence they were under and noticed the woman was fading away. She died and we destroyed the body in case the demon could still use her, an amulet was in the place of her heart and it broke. She had sought to evade her eternal damnation by binding her spirit to her body and we just broke the binding. Turning around, Jackie and Jordan spotted her ghost, with Jordan’s excellent ice magic and some fine team work we sent the spirit on to her final reward. So one demon back in its own realm (hopefully), one murderous sorceress in the ground and an evil ghost put to rest.